


蔷薇隧道

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	蔷薇隧道

00

相遇之后我不可视物  
但发现自己突然会飞

01

白浊冲开一池水，裹一身暧昧腥味。

像这样在浴缸里交付自己，对轻微洁癖的李赫宰而言是前所未有的体验。

一开始的确只是为了洗个澡。但当他走进浴室的那一刻起，就开始流失冷静。带着他沐浴露味道的水汽还是温热，没来得及散；许久没用过的浴缸里有水渍，没来得及干。

所以就可以解释了，为何擦身而过时李东海身上的香气给他奇怪的熟悉；为何刚才在客厅里擦着头发的人在看见他之后为何慌得蹦起来，后退的步子还险些把自己绊倒。

年轻男人难耐地闭上眼，沉浸在自己略微慌乱的心事：所以，现在那副上好胸臀上都是自己的隐晦记号——

但他无法趁机拥有他。

因为在名义上，李东海是他父亲李明彦的配偶。

02

李赫宰其实也清楚，李东海对自己没那么多心思，多半是父亲关了门午睡，他没地方洗澡，见自己不在，才来借用了个浴室。

毕竟名义上是长辈，也不是什么大事，李赫宰没凶人。可是那双眼睛在被他逮住的时候差点要哭，又蠢又笨可怜兮兮像自己欺负了他。

的确是个麻烦娇气的家伙，难怪父亲不喜欢他。

那个只知道上床的人哪里养得来这种宝贝。应该要把他抱在怀里的，在他出神的时候咬他鼻尖，闹脾气的话就拍红他的屁股，等他讨饶的时候闯入他软热的隧道，用唇舌在他身上开几朵蔷薇。

想到此处，骨节分明的长指开始摩挲起缸壁被水渍薄薄包裹的圆润边缘。指尖运行的轨迹大体柔滑，但也偶被水的湿涩阻碍。这种感觉挺有趣味，让李赫宰想起不久前看到的那截湿漉漉的腰线——它也是这样润泽漂亮，白得勾人。

所以，此时躺在这个李东海刚停留过的浴缸里，李赫宰觉得自己正在睡他。在焦急的动作里他在洁白的润泽上留下自己的灼热标记，弄脏了包裹着他的清洁温暖。

如果是真的就好了。

如果不是真的就好了。

03

到现在李赫宰其实也还是觉得荒唐——

关于父亲年初突然领了这个陌生男孩回家，以及自己后来为何会爱上他。

作为李家独子，李赫宰并没得到家族多少庇护。他曾经一度怀疑自己不是父亲的孩子，而只是个被养来继承家业、搪塞家中老人的工具。

有这样的想法也怪不得他。李赫宰至今都不知道当初是被谁十月怀胎赋予生命，才得以来这世上浑噩一遭。从记事开始，他就受父亲指示，学着对着不同的漂亮男人叫妈。

家这个概念，对他而言太模糊了。如果要说的话，更多的都是责任，而不是归属。李明彦并不喜欢他，这一点家里上上下下的人都知道。做父亲的是个浪荡种，总是换着花似的把来路不明的男人往床上带。也亏得是还有点祖传的聪明头脑，这才没把家底在床上败光，供得起李赫宰从小好吃好穿。

一开始还有人当着背着李赫宰议论这些龌龊事，只是随着他年岁渐长，公事私事又都是出了名的好手段，也就不再有谁敢舞到他跟前。

醒事之后，李赫宰不再肯喊父亲的那些床伴妈妈。打小时候起，那些被带来家里的那些人就是同一挂。他们看上去清清冷冷心气儿甚高，上了那张摇摇晃晃的床却都是一个赛一个的妖艳。

他曾经撞见过那些刚爬下自己父亲床的男人。他们大都化着放肆激烈后都没晕的精致眼妆，趁当爹的洗漱去了，出来红着脸喘着自以为娇憨的气，大着胆子去摸他儿子的胸口。

那些不入眼的东西在他眼里都是动物，低俗又危险、恶劣又下贱，一惹就是一身的骚。

04

所以对那天父亲身后那个怯生生的小孩，李赫宰难得多了些关注。

男孩长得漂亮温顺，泛红的眼角像只兔子，自然上翘的嘴角让他想起家里早些年走丢的那只白猫。这人和父亲过去带回来的那些不是一路货色。

李东海不是父亲喜欢的类型，李赫宰一看就知道。但这么个柔软的小家伙能让自己后来想到他就能硬，李赫宰不知道。

一段时间后李赫宰才了解到，李东海只是长得小，事实上和他同岁。

也不知道家里那些长辈睁一只眼闭一只眼了几十年，怎么就突发奇想，给父亲塞来这么个漂亮小孩。要只是塞个人也好，老爷子还以命相逼，让自己不孝的混账儿子和这个比自己大孙子还小点月份的男孩去国外领了张有效力的张纸。

上一任家主平日虽是个风流烂人，但真沉下脸来老爷子也拿他没辙。

“拿了这张纸，我以后做什么，任何人无权干涉。”

拐杖举到半空就颤颤巍巍地放下，老头的额角都暴起青筋，却也知道自己再没能力管得后辈事，儿子肯结婚已经是莫大的退让。郁结了几十年的气憋成一声长叹：“行......都随你。”

05

在这段婚姻开始之前，李东海就注定不会受宠。他的来让李明彦觉得被监视。这个家中老人安插来的眼线，用一张看似轻薄的纸玷污了自己浪荡的自由。

其实他多虑了。和李东海结婚，老爷子倒真没有什么额外的考量。

早许多年，老爷子手段太狠，伤了身边多少人的心，和好些朋友都疏远成了只配惺惺相惜的对家。而李东海便是其中一个故友养在外面的小儿子。

老友自知时日无多，家中妻子又是个彪悍的，等到撒手之后连李东海的安危都难以保证。所以僵持多年之后，他终于腆着脸登门拜访，泯了过往恩仇。

要怎么安置李东海，老爷子也苦恼过好一阵。若是随便给点钱财，也怕自己以后走了出些意外，愧对了朋友的托付。

思来想去，他最终决定把这漂亮小孩扔给他的混账儿子。再怎么也还是自己的骨肉，眼看着年龄大了，玩也该有个尽头，该有个放心的人在旁边照顾，也算是便宜了这孽子。

只是性向笔直的老爷子不知道，喜欢男人也分好多种，不是长得好就能见一个爱一个。

06

事实上，李东海从进家门以来没受过一天宠爱。丈夫一开始就和他分房，指着他的鼻子叫他滚，理由是看着他就硬不起来。

但是李明彦是什么人，怎么可能轻易放过这个父亲安排来的监视器。在每一次李东海陪老爷子吃饭时打来电话的时候，都故意疯子似地做爱，放浪的声音黑红了一老一少两张脸。

其实李东海并不觉得这样不好。他也不愿意有些心照不宣的事情发生。尤其是在来这个家见过那个人之后，他甚至肯再多受些羞辱。

哪怕受伦理之限，自己的心事不敢泄露半点。半夜让床单脏掉的一场好梦，不配有实现的可能。他怨自己，也看不起自己：李东海你搞清楚，你是寄人篱下。李东海，你是他的小妈。

但或许是命运真的爱好戏弄苦命人，这样阴暗又平静的日子都成了奢望。

07

那天，李明彦从老宅回来，被怒气和酒精涨红了一张脸。李东海按规矩出来迎接他，却在客厅里就被人撕了衣服。

他先是抗拒、吼叫，但没起到丝毫的助力。势大力沉的巴掌扇在脸上，牙齿磕到软肉，变出满嘴的腥味。于是李东海停止挣扎，直到裤子被摁在沙发上被扒下来，他都没再出一声。

李东海是最爱哭的，但今天没有。

下巴被带着呛人烟味的手指粗鲁地抬起：“你被送来这里之前，他们没告诉你会和我睡？没人教过你？”

告诉过的。没人教。

“说话啊？装什么哑巴？”

说什么呢啊......

说此前的心理建设已经年久失修？说......自己有了真正的爱人？

这时李东海的眼前突然出现一个人，想到就让他鼻酸。

上天保佑，他不要在。在我这么狼狈地要进地狱的时候，他不要在。

卑微的祈求在下一秒就破碎：

“出来干什么？长辈的事你也要管？”

“怎么，我养你长大就为了让你用这种眼神看你老子？”

“不过你来得正好，这么多年也没勉强过你，现在在定下来了，叫声妈不过分吧？”

08

李东海想从缝中看一眼他，又不想被他看见这个破烂不堪的自己。

你回房去吧。求你。

“求......”

求你，李明彦，带我去房间，我准备好了。

话还没来得及说，伴随一声叫胸腔震颤的闷响，眼前突然就亮了。

后来回忆起那天，李东海很多事情都记不清楚，只想得起李明彦如法炮制在李赫宰脸上的那个掌印，和最后碎在这人后脑勺的花瓶。

“别看了，死不了。”

算起来，这大概是李赫宰和李东海说的第一句有完整意义的话。真好笑，李东海想，他和李赫宰第一次身上留下的相似印记，是李明彦的巴掌。

这两巴掌下去，有些表面维持的艰难平和就碎了。

09

人是死不了，但这个家，注定呆不下了。

三个人最多只留得下两个，再多在这里呆一秒，他都怕自己犯错误，杀了他，带他走。

等到真的离开，李赫宰才发现没什么东西要带。他本来揍得决绝，却没料到被人拽住衣角，回过头去就对上那双含着泪的眼。

这对眸子的轮廓他日思夜想，但没有哪一次，他眼角的泛红和眼里的水色，是为了他李赫宰的。

“带我走吧......李赫宰，求你。”

“凭什么？”

凭我爱你。但不能说。

问出这句李赫宰就后悔了，暗自骂了自己一声，嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，拔腿就要走。

李东海在这个时候难得清明，百来天谦卑的单恋帮他开了窍。李赫宰身上的味道很好闻，但再不说些什么，这辈子怕都留不下他了。

“那次去你浴室洗澡，是我故意。”

“用你的沐浴露，是我故意。”

“在浴缸里面想着你射了，是我故意。”

“衣柜里有一件从你那偷来的衬衫，是我故意。”

“我只是，没想到会遇见你。”

“凭我爱你够不够？”

“不够的话，那就凭我知道，你也喜欢我。”

10

该死。

既然差点就要做些事情，今天不如做到底。尝到李东海嘴里的甜腥，李赫宰被情绪冲红了眼睛。相爱吧，大不了带着那个瘫倒在血泊里的男人，一起下地狱。

抱着李东海去了房间卧室，李赫宰把人放进浴缸，怜惜地抚摸他脸上的肿痕。李东海却像疯了似的热情，支起身子，抓着李赫宰的皮带把人拉过去，帮他脱去那些冗杂的束缚，打着圈把爱人的东西含了进去。

李赫宰仰起头，从牙缝里挤出抑制不住的嘶声，口住李东海的后脑，攥住一把乱而软的发，挺着腰往喉咙更深处撞。

猝不及防的深喉让李东海想要咳嗽，但他舍不得让李赫宰退出去，只是轻微抽动了一下身子。被磨平得差不多的虎牙在这个时候还是有些能耐，剐蹭过表层的软皮，激起一声闷哼。

两人的皮肤都白，脖颈到胸口都是带薄汗的狰狞粉红，暗示着一段刚开头的淋漓故事。

从汗和泪中李东海抬起头，眯缝着眼寻找自己正奋力取悦着的爱人，然后满意地看着李赫宰起伏的胸口和滚动的喉结，同时感受着此刻他让自己嘴角撑得裂开小口的烧人涨大。

当听到李赫宰夸奖自己做得好，李东海深感美梦成真。

11

让自己的一半吞没在李东海体内，李赫宰凑到他耳边，喘着气逗人：“没戴那玩意儿，全进去，你不得给我生个弟弟？”

“还真是哑巴？刚才求饶的时候不是什么都说了？“

身下只看得见半边温和侧脸的人缓了会儿。斟酌着开口：“我......生不出。”

没指望能得到这么认真的回答，李赫宰反倒愣了，后又失声笑，缓缓往外退：“怎么，生得出的话还真想......”说着，他扣住李东海柔软的腰胯狠命一撞，引出令人脸红的吧唧水声，这才闷声开口：“给我生个弟弟？”

李东海扣着浴缸边缘，咬唇承受住他沉重的表达，然后把他用些力夹住，回头把人笑盈盈地望着：“为什么，不是儿子......”

“李东海，是你招我的。”

11

把人翻过来，李赫宰用手圈着李东海放松的胸肌，埋头嘬上它因外力作用而颤动的顶端：“之前我就在想，缀着樱桃的牛奶味打糕，一定会很好吃的，果然。”

“别说......”

“别说什么？如果我不说话，再努力一点，会不会吸出奶啊？”

“那你......说吧。”

“你？”

李赫宰挑起眉头，把人的腿分开，示意他自己抱住，然后捧着自己的欲望，再次进入那个已经熟悉自己的穴口：“宝宝你看，它认得我了。只是......还不够熟悉。”

“怎样才算熟？”

“要像水蜜桃，一戳就有甜津津的水。”

带着体内的大家伙，李东海抬了抬臀，找到李赫宰撑在自己身侧的手，然后分出食指，舔弄着含了一会儿，离开的时候拉开条晶莹的线：“那......哥哥，要用力榨了。”

“叫我什么？”

“哥哥......不喜欢吗？”被李赫宰这样问，李东海难得有些慌张，别过头去不肯看他。

李赫宰把人的头掰回来，吻了吻他委屈的眸，然后发了狠地撞他。李东海很快被欲望重新束缚，放开了一只托在膝弯的手，握住自己半抬的分身，用它敲叩着李赫宰线条精壮的腹。

生理性的泪水往上涌，李赫宰在暧昧的声音中满意地看着李东海的泪，也了了一桩心事。

“宝贝儿，别说哥哥了，叫叔叔都行。”

李东海禁不起他逗，用温暖的喷洒装点了李赫宰的身体，很快又用自己的内腔接受了李赫宰热烈慷慨的浇灌。

两人紧紧相拥，然后埋在对方耳边粗喘。李东海说不出话，于是舔了下李赫宰的耳骨。李赫宰抬起身子看他，然后两人都笑了。

对李赫宰而言，一切过往包括他自己都是粪土。

但它们此刻都在李东海眼里花开。

12

李明彦醒后一周，李赫宰去医院看他。

有些话两个人默契地没有说透，但竟然都懂得。

“爸，和他离婚好吗？”

李明彦本来想把床头他送来的吃食砸到他身上，却硬生生把动作收住了。在记忆里，儿子只会客气地称呼他为父亲。爸这个字，对两个人来说都过分生疏了。

从亲情上得来的珍贵温暖让他想起这些年来对李赫宰的偶有愧疚，却惊觉不知不觉间这些情绪已经垒成巍峨高峰。

那晚他一巴掌下去留下的红痕早已消失，却在此刻让心上危险的高山坍塌，碎石把他埋起来，呼吸都紧了。

“爸，只求你一次，放过他......也放过我。”

李明彦沉默良久，拳头捏紧又松开。

耻辱吗？有一点吧。

愤怒吗？有一点吧。

但是，都算了。

“你带他走。”

什么都不许要，再也别回来。

只出口四个字，但李赫宰听懂了：“好。谢谢。”

离开医院的路上，李赫宰一直回头把那栋远去的建筑物望着。目标达成得比想象中容易，但他却不觉得轻松。那个叫李明彦的男人给了他命，还给他一个李东海。

说到底，他恨了这么多年，到头来却欠了他。

13

回家的时候，男人不再在脸上装心事。他把过往放下，因为还有人在等。

那天做完，李赫宰把人搂在怀里亲他的头发，像不经意地问过他：“你自由了。想做什么？”

“念书。”

“好。还有呢。”

李东海不理他的话，在他胸口嗅嗅又蹭蹭：“听说那边有条蔷薇隧道，要不要去看。”

“在哪？”

“就前面。”

好啊，一起去吧。


End file.
